


Console (Malec 2.12)

by Likelovelikesuicide



Series: Malec Missing Canon Scenes [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelovelikesuicide/pseuds/Likelovelikesuicide
Summary: This is a (hopefully) ongoing series of Missing Malec Moments from the TV show Shadowhunters - Note: This is in no way inspired by the books because I have not read them (and I don't plan to)Part 6: This fic contains 2 missing canon scene from the end of Shadowhunters Ep. 2.12 - Malec only. Fluff with reference to angst.





	Console (Malec 2.12)

* * *

 

**Console (2.12 Extended Scene)**

* * *

 

“Just tell me how to fix this.” Alec isn’t sure what else to say after all that happened over the past twenty some hours. In truth, he didn’t even know how to begin to make sense of what Azazel and Valentine had done to Magnus. All Alec knew was that this day had nearly cost Magnus his life and he would never be able to look at the Clave’s Inquisitor, Imogen Herondale, the same way ever again.

For the first time since they’d met, Magnus seemed to be completely at a loss for words. Alec doesn’t miss the way he flinches under his embrace either, another first, but Magnus doesn’t pull away. Instead, he rests his forehead against Alec’s, his breath ragged as he holds himself in an odd, stiff manner that doesn’t suit him.

Not for the first time tonight, fear grips Alec’s heart, making it hard to find air. He had unknowingly been party to the torment of the man he loved. He had been given a chance to stop it, but he hadn’t. Not before the torture, not before the mistakes, not before showing himself at his worst. In the end, he had in fact been barely soon enough to stop the unthinkable.

With the memory of his actions playing over in his mind, every ounce of Alec wanted to fall apart, to beg for forgiveness. To justify and explain, but words failed him, as they often did. And somehow, he knew it wouldn’t help right now. He needed to be solid, for Magnus.

“Once I’ve gotten my strength back, we’ll need to find Azazel.” Magnus’ voice is stronger as he sits up. His cat eyes flashing, the glow of the demon livid beneath the surface. “I will take great pleasure in returning him to depths of hell.”

“I already did.” Alec offers with a half hearted smirk, trying to sort out the memories. Magnus had been Valentine, Valentine had been Magnus, and nothing made sense. Nothing had been as it seemed. “He was here when I… I thought I was protecting you.”

“Azazel is gone?” Magnus’ eyes snap to Alec’s in question and he nods, hoping to provide some form of comfort, to assure Magnus that he’s safe now.

“I shot an arrow that pierced his core,” Alec went on, using the same words he’d said to brag at the institute. In retrospect, the honor seemed unearned to him. He’d vanquished the greater demon on the unauthorized, untested instructions of the mysterious new Shadowhunter, Sebastian. Simply because he had the shot. He had no reason to trust the words of a stranger, nor had he been thinking clearly when Azazel appeared in the loft. He had only been worried for Magnus. “I thought I was keeping you safe…”

“Wait,” Magnus suddenly sat up and Alec could feel the magic singing beneath his skin as he scanned the room. “Did you say Azazel was here? In this loft?”

“Yeah, I banished him right there.” Alec said, pointing to the spot by the entryway as he explained. “He threw me back into our bedroom doorway.”

“oh No…” Magnus breaths as he pops up,  suddenly alive and with a flourish he throws up his highest security wards. Then he’s moving around the loft in a fury, checking and rechecking every corner and crevice. Passing through rooms Alec has never seen before, leaving objects flying off shelves and tables in his wake. Alec follows close behind, cleaning up the mess while trying to ensure Magnus didn’t drain himself of all his magic, or whatever energy he had left.

After over an hour, however, it seemed clear that Magnus’ magic had been bottled up under the control of Valentine and by the time he turned back to Alec, seemingly satisfied, he looked better. More like himself, especially when he leaned forward and gifted Alec with a soft, short kiss to the corner of his lips.

“All appears well,” Magnus proclaims with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes as the last sparks of magic fade around him. “Nothing left but the ash of a vanquished Greater Demon staining my 14th century rug. Congratulations are in order, Shadowhunter. That’s a great honor among your people.  The demon I mean, not the rug. I think dinner to celebrate. I’m starving.”

–

“Hey, are we okay?” Alec had meant to ask if Magnus was okay as they entered the loft with a lot of leftover of pad-thai, but the sentence came out wrong and he paused, turning toward Magnus. His boyfriend had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout their meal, though he inquired about Izzy and encouraged Alec to share as much information as he could about what had happened while he’d been locked in a cell at the institute. “I mean, are you…”

“Alexander, I need you to listen to me,” Magnus swayed naturally, magicing the food away and for the first time tonight he reached for Alec, taking his cheek with his free hand as his eyes found his lovers. While he spoke, Magnus’ protection wards sparked around them again and Alec was grateful for the confirmation that they were together and safe and alone. “I don’t blame you for the actions of a greater demon or the deceit of a mad man.”

“You were just trying to help me find my sister,” Alec began in anguish. He wasn’t used to being so emotional, but he’d almost lost Magnus twice in a barely week. “It almost cost you…”

“I know, Alexander. None of us were prepared for that,” Magnus started and suddenly Alec realized that he was trying to comfort him, which that was the opposite of what he wanted or deserved right now.

“I should have listened to my gut. Just like with Izzy.” Alec went on, desperate to find the words to make everything right.  “I knew something felt off, but she always says I overthink things and I pry or I’m being overbearing or…”

“Hey, I’m okay,” Magnus broke in, his thumb brushing soothing circles across Alec’s cheek. ”Look, It was all very confusing and I don’t remember much aside from the agony rune.”

“I’m so sorry…” Alec started to whisper but Magnus placed a finger to his lips, a gesture that comforted them both. 

“Everyone is back where they belong now and for the record, I don’t find you overbearing or any of those other things Izzy says.” Magnus almost smiled as he rested his forehead against Alec’s again. “Right now, I just want to take a boiling hot bath and crawl into bed in hopes of putting this day behind us. I know the institute is probably a mess but, can you stay with me?”

“Magnus, I’m not leaving your side tonight.” Alec vowed as he pulled Magnus into his arms, burying his face in the curve of Magnus’ collar. He felt Magnus’ strong arm wrap around his waist, the other trapped between them and he was watching Alec affectionately when he pulled back, seeking Magnus’ eyes as he finished. “Or ever again.”

 

* * *

 

_Thanks again for reading. I have about 5 more done and coming... always looking for new Prompts to inspire missing scenes._

_#malecforever #saveshadowhunters_


End file.
